


Approval

by itbeajen



Series: Osamutober [2020] [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Advice, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Osamutober, Pokemon AU, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: When he was attacked while looking for ingredients for a new poffin recipe, he didn't expect to run into one of his old friends.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Series: Osamutober [2020] [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29
Collections: Osamutober





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19 for Osamutober   
> Pokémon AU

Osamu has never ran so quickly in his life. His hat had already fallen off his head when he had narrowly dodged the daring Masquerains and the swarms of Surskits that were chasing after him. Minun was clinging onto his backpack strap, and desperately so. At his feet, his poor Munchlax was struggling to keep up, but all while running it was starting to drop all the berries that it had worked so hard on collecting for Osamu’s new poffin recipes.

_ Oh Arceus, when I took a day off to close up shop to restock on berries personally this is  _ _ not _ _ what I had in mind! _ Osamu really regretted coming here. He had been warned by the locals nearby at Fortree City that there’s been a surge of Surskits in the area, but he did not expect them to completely take over the entire route. Everywhere he looked he could see a few of them skittering about, but curse his Munchlax for getting greedy and invading their nest. 

“Okay, you two, I need to put you guys in your pokeballs, alright?” Osamu barely managed to pant out. His Minun squeaked an agreement as Osamu held its pokeball up to it. The small electric type tapped it with his paw and as soon as the red light disappeared, Osamu glanced down to see Minun’s concerned face. 

“I’ll be fine, buddy,” Osamu gave him a small smile and he glanced down to his feet and he called out, “Come back, Munchlax!”

“Lax!” Munchlax sprinted as fast as his stubby little legs could take him and literally took a leap of faith towards the pokeball. The familiar sound of Munchlax returning to his pokeball was more than good enough for him and Osamu immediately stuffed the two pokeballs onto his belt, and reached for another, only to find that slot empty.

_ Shit. _ Osamu internally groaned as he continued sprinting.  _ I left Arcanine at home cause I knew she wouldn’t like the swamp and the puddles. I only brought these two with me.  _ Osamu continued to sprint, but even if he was rather fit, he was starting to feel like he was at his limits. He could occasionally feel spurts of water splashing at his heels, and at this point he wasn’t sure if it was due to the puddles scattered all over the floor, or if it was due to the water guns from the surskits around him. 

“Sorry! Out of the way please!” Osamu shouted as he narrowly dodged two other trainers. They glanced at him in confusion as he passed them, but as soon as he heard the shouts and yells from the other people nearby, he truly did regret not bringing his full team with him, but he didn’t expect his Munchlax to cause so much trouble.

“What is going on?!”

“Is that the swarm of surskits we’ve been warned about?”

“Oh gods, who angered the entire swarm?!”

_ It was me,  _ Osamu frowned and he slowed down his pace so he could catch his breath.  _ I’m so sorry. _

“Move out of the way!” 

There was a loud shriek from the air above and everyone’s gaze turned upwards to see a Salamence swoop down and land in front of the Surskit. There was a resounding roar and several gusts of wind as the Salamence made quite a literal barrier of wind between the escaping people. 

Atop of the Salamence was a familiar figure that Osamu did not expect to see. His eyes widened and he softly mumbled, “[Name]?”

The figure glanced over and your eyes widened, “Samu?! What are you doing here?!”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Osamu softly responded. He doesn’t remember the last time he saw you. Maybe it was right before he quit his Pokemon journey to settle down and start his cafe up in Verdanturf Town. 

“I was on the way to Lilycove to meet up with Lisia. After all, if Wallace came before me as the best beauty coordinator, then Lisia comes after me, you know?” you carefully wave your finger around while explaining before proudly placing a hand over your heart, “I did retire at the top of my generation, but every now and then I do meet up with the newer generation to check in on them.”

“Aren’t you only a few years older than them?” Osamu shook his head fondly at the way you spoke of your junior, and honestly he couldn’t help but feel proud of you. He was there to witness you on your rise to being the best coordinator, he had no idea you’d end up retiring shortly after he decided to quit his journey.

“I’m the same age as you!” 

“Oh yeah,” Osamu sheepishly scratched the back of his head and you asked, “Anyways, why are you here?”

“I was looking for ingredients.”

“Even though this place is quite literally infested with Surskits and Masquerains?” you tilted your head in confusion and then glanced at his belt, “You didn’t even bring your whole team with you. I can’t believe you came unprepared.”

“I wasn’t really thinking.”

“I can see that,” you glanced up and mumbled, “Come on, let’s find shelter.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you know how frequently it rains around here? There’s a reason why there’s such a large swarm of surskits. The recent rain has made it hard for other types of Pokémon can’t really thrive here. Anyways, hop on, I don’t think Sally can take us back to Verdanturf, but my secret base is nearby, so you can chill out with me there until the rain lifts up.”

“You sure?” 

“Well, unless you want to run back to Fortree City and hope there’s cover. The city’s pretty packed right now since a lot of people are using it as a rest stop. Now come on, hop on already.”

You offered a hand to help him up, and your Salamence lowered her body accordingly to help him get on easier. As soon as he got on, you mumbled, “Hold on tight.”

“To what?!”

“Well, if not Sally, then I suppose me?” you teased as you stuck a tongue out at him. You had turned to face forward almost immediately after, and you missed the flush of red that immediately bloomed over Osamu’s face, but that’s fine. He shook his head fondly, but opted to just hold onto your Salamence. The last thing he wanted was for you to tease him about how tightly he would potentially hold onto you.

***

“Woah.”

Osamu’s eyes widened at the sight of your secret base. He never would have suspected that there would be a tree house this large hidden within the trees, but then again your secret base was definitely off the main routes where most people travel through. A secret base located down a river and near a large amount of berry patches. When the two of you landed on the river bank, Osamu had nearly gotten so excited that he  _ almost _ fell into the river from excitement. Were it not for the fact that you were already holding his hand and helping him get off Salamence’s back, he probably would have just fallen right in.

The inside of your secret base was warm and cozy, and it was clear that you had probably refurbished and flipped the entire location to look this way. There was a small kitchenette and a small restroom and bathroom, and as much as he wanted to ask you how it worked, he also felt like it was far too private of a matter for him to ask. 

There were many fluffy and fuzzy rugs with a nice sofa and lots of small beds for - what he assumes - your smaller Pokémon. There’s a soft mewl from his left and he’s surprised to see a shiny Umbreon staring at him. 

“You have… a shiny Umbreon?”

“I do, her name’s Lia, she’s the Eevee you saw with me every now and then.”

Lia lowered her stance and calmly sat down after seeing that it was just Osamu. She may not have seen him for a long while, but she was still okay with him, that was clear from how she willingly let him pet her.

“Do you need a towel, Samu?”

“Nope, I feel pretty dry.”

“Well here,” you throw one at his face and he doesn’t catch it at all, it just lands flat on him and you can hear a muffled thanks from him. “Don’t want you getting sick. I was planning on stopping by your café before the exhibition.”

“Exhibition?”

“Yeah! There’s a beauty exhibition, Wallace is hosting it so that the upcoming generation would feel more excited about beauty contests.”

“Honestly, will anyone top you or Wallace though? Both of you were so good, and your Pokémon are still in great condition. Lia’s coat is super soft and shiny, she’s clearly being fed the right amount of food and the food you’re giving her is clearly of superb quality.”

“Well, of course they are!” you laughed, “If anything, I am more surprised that you remember all the information I lectured you on about how the quality of pokéblocks affect them.”

“Was it you who lectured me on that?” Osamu sighed and grumbled, “I feel like every time a coordinator comes into the café they tell me about it.”

“Might be because I had unintentionally promoted your shop to Lisia.”

“You did what now?” Osamu looked at you in surprise and you laughed, “It was an offhand promotion.”

“Wait, is  _ that _ why so many of my customers were talking about you?”

“Maybe?” you shrugged as you approached the kitchenette. He noticed that you took off your goggles and the half-gloves you normally wore and he asked, “Why’d you quit anyways?”

“I wanted to travel through the different regions. I was like you and your twin, you know?”

“You used to aim for the Pokémon League too?”

“I did, I even won against Steven once, and then he asked me if I was interested in beauty contests because Wallace had told him about how beautiful he thought my Ninetales was.”

“Ah, the one that you said your uncle gave you when you were a kid.”

“Yeah, the Alolan one, she’s super cute, I don’t blame Wallace for finding her so pretty.”

“She was definitely really cute,” Osamu chuckled and asked, “What’re you doing now?”

“I just got back from the Galar region. Ran into Atsumu there actually, he seems to be getting along well, although he’s still hopeless in cooking. You know I tried teaching him to make curry and he nearly burned down our camps. If it weren’t for the fact I had my Quagsire watching him like a hawk, I think we would’ve caused a small fire,” you sighed and mumbled, “I can see all the culinary skills were handed down to you and not him.”

“You’d think he would’ve learned something in the years we journeyed together.”

“Maybe you spoiled him too much when you guys traveled together,” you teased and said, “Anyways, I’m going to make some curry rice tonight. I have some mushrooms and sausages, and I’ll add some berries in as well.”

“Sounds good,” Osamu responded as his stomach rumbled. Both of you looked at his stomach, and almost immediately you both burst into laughter. You shook your head and said, “Anyways, were you planning on creating a new recipe?”

“Yup,” Osamu let out a heavy sigh and mumbled, “Missing a key ingredient though.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Liechi berries. I heard rumors that some wild ones were spotted outside of Fortree City so I went to check it out. But I didn’t find a single one and instead got attacked by a swarm of Surskits.”

“Ooh,” you clapped your hands together and sheepishly smiled, “It must be the Liechi berries I had planted there a few days ago.”

“What?!”

“You saw the berry patches outside right? All that soft soil was originally really bad for planting and growing berries, I had to cultivate it myself.”

“You did that?”

“Of course,” you huffed and proudly said, “I can’t rely on outsourcing PokéFoods all the time, so I figured I should start growing my own. I have my own little small mobile greenhouse too. See that little incubator looking thing by the door?”

You nodded your head in the direction of the door and Osamu nodded, and you continued, “It’s a berry planter that you can bring around with you. Pretty helpful when I’m on the go.”

“That’s pretty cool. Oh, but I have to ask, did you say you have the liechi berries?”

“I do, actually I just harvested a bunch recently. Let me see,” you went through your cabinets and there was a small mewl from your Umbreon as it pawed at a certain cabinet door. Neither of you had noticed that your Umbreon had gotten out of her comfy position to assist you and as you opened the cabinet you cooed, “Ahh! Good job, baby. Aren’t you a smart girl?” 

You gave her a bunch of scritches and she happily enjoyed the scritches you gave her. Osamu smiled at the sight and you handed him a whole basket full and his eyes widened as he gasped, “You have an entire stash! Do you know how much you can sell these for?! Even the general stores don’t stock them cause of how hard it is to grow them!”

“Oh, is that so? I’ve kind of stopped buying stuff from stores ever since I started growing my own stuff. It’s pretty easy to become self-sufficient, especially when you end up stationed all the way out here. By the way, you can have that whole batch.”

“Really?!”

“Sure! In return though, let me try out the new recipe.”

“What if your Pokémon don’t like it?”

“Sally will eat anything,” you laughed and said, “I have faith in your recipes.”

“Do ya?”

“Yeah! Of course, I do!” you laughed and then mumbled, “Ah wait, I need to get some fire, let’s see.”

“Is it safe to use a fire type?”

“Yeah, I have a safety combo, no worries. Come on you two!” 

There was the familiar click of a Pokéball opening up and a Flareon and a Vaporeon appeared after a flash of light. There was a chorus of soft cries from the two Eeveelutions and your Umbreon greeted them affectionately. 

“I see,” Osamu mumbled and before he could continue, there was a familiar rumbling from his belt and his eyes widened and he asked, “Hey [Name].”

“Yeah?”

“Can I let my Minun and Munchlax out?”

“Sure thing,” you laughed and said, “If they need food or water, there’s some water bowls by the front door in between some of the small cushion beds.”

“Thanks! Come on out you two, we’re safe now.”

Minun and Munchlax came out and both of them happily sat down. While some time has passed since they’ve escaped the Surskit swarm, they were definitely exhausted. The two Pokémon happily accepted the head pats and rubs that Osamu gave them before heading off to mingle with the other Pokémon in the room. 

“Okay, the kitchen is ready for you to use, is there anything that you need anything specific?”

“Hmm, do you have the pokéblock machine? Or at least a double boiler or something similar I can use?”

“Yeah, uhm, let me see, I think it’s up here in this cabinet.” You tiptoed to open it and you asked, “Do you see it up there?”

“I do,” Osamu chuckled and gently tapped your side, “I’ll get it.”

“Okie dokie, I’ll be using this side of the kitchen to make curry, you can use the other side.” 

“Sounds good,” Osamu nodded as he immediately rolled up his sleeves and began to work on his new recipe. Aside from the sounds of their Pokémon playing with each other, it was rather silent between the two humans inside the secret base. The sound of the heavy rain outside was a clear indication that they wouldn’t be leaving the secret base any time soon, but the coziness of your base was more than comfortable enough for the two of you and your Pokémon to run around freely. 

There was the occasional bumping into each other as they tried not to get in the other’s way. Every now and then he’d actually bump into you on accident, but you paid him nearly no mind. Osamu had mumbled an apology every time, yet it was clear that both of you were solely focused on the food you were making. Osamu has to admit, even if he never considered you as someone was capable of making food, you were definitely far better than he had expected. 

While at a glance it looked like you were just eyeballing the measurements, upon seeing the cups and bowls you had in your base, every single one of them had a precise measurement on them that made them easier to use.

The base was slowly starting to smell delicious. No matter where he happened to walk, he was able to smell the savory and aromatic curry. It was rather amazing for him to see you so hard at work. There was something satisfying seeing you expertly craft your curry. 

“Smells great,” Osamu mumbled as he glanced over your shoulder. You laughed and responded, “It’ll taste good too, I promise. How’re your pokéblocks going?”

“Looking good, I can't differentiate if the smell of the curry from the pokéblocks though.”

“Might be because we’re using similar berries. Curry’s more or less done, rice finished cooking a while back. I’ll just finish up plating and we can all have dinner together,” you stated. Osamu’s Munchlax walked up to your leg and you happily patted his head, “No worries, buddy, we have enough for everyone here.”

“Sounds good, the blocks just need to get cooled off and then we can have them for dessert.”

“How exciting!” you happily clapped your hands and you called out, “Everyone to the living room please! Dinner’s ready!”

Everyone gathered around the table in the living room as you brought the entire pot of curry over. There were several bowls of rice, some that were clearly meant for humans and maybe a Munchlax, while the others were small enough for the others. Osamu brought the bowls over to the table and you sang out a quick thanks as you began to pour curry over the rice. It was a simple dish, yet it smelled and looked amazing.

“Time to dig in,” you smiled and almost immediately everyone began wolfing down the curry. You hesitated as you glanced over to Osamu to see his reaction, but there was no need to worry when he was eating everything so happily. There’s a tiny smile on your face as you keep eating, and you were glad that you could impress the rather strict, and incredibly talented, pokéblock creator. 

“This is amazing, [Name]!”

“Why thank you,” you softly responded, “Makes me glad to hear, especially coming from you.”

“Oh? Didn’t know you held me with so much respect.”

“Osamu, you run the  _ best _ Pokéfood café in the entire region. People even know about your café overseas, I don’t think you’ve realized what a name you’ve made for yourself,” you shook your head fondly and he mumbled, “So you’ve been traveling since you retired?”

“Mhm, I beat all the gyms in every region so far,” you explained and added, “I wanted to challenge myself. That was my original goal, I wanted to become the champion of the elite four, and you know, I did.”

“You did?”

“I had requested Wallace to put in a word for me to challenge Hoenn’s Elite Four without the media making a big deal out of it. I just… wanted to challenge myself. When I met you and Atsumu… I remember I was only doing beauty contests because of the fame and the money I had received from doing them. It made traveling so much easier when your name and face was a household name. But then I remember meeting you two and Atsumu’s passion for battle and your newfound passion for making Pokéblocks reminded me that I still had a lot of things that I wanted to try, and so… I retired.”

“Wow, I didn’t think the two of us would impact you so much.”

“Well, Atsumu would always provoke me to challenge him. He was so annoying, you know, telling me that I wasn’t able to be a good battler simply because I was a beauty coordinator. He’s a fool, do you know that?” you huffed as you took another bite of your curry. You sighed, “But I suppose it was thanks to him being so annoying and challenging me all the time that I was encouraged to do it again.”

“Glad to know we influenced ya,” Osamu chuckled and then asked, “What made you come back?”

“Mmm, I feel more at home here. Felt weird traveling and rarely coming back. So I just came back, I didn’t plan on doing anything, but then suddenly I was asked to be a beauty representative, a mentor of some sort since they were introducing a new contest system and so here I am,” you weakly laughed. “Anyways, what about you? How are things going with your new café?”

“Things are going pretty good, was a bit worried about starting one up since it felt like I was just going purely based on passion, but things are going really well - all things considered,” he smiled and then his eyes widened, “Oh right, they’re probably chilled enough by now. Let me go get them.”

Osamu got up and walked back to the kitchen counter and picked up the pokéblocks. It certainly looked really delicious, Osamu was excited to try it out with you. As he sat down beside you with the tray of Pokéblocks, all the Pokémon in the room immediately crowded that part of the table and tried to sniff at it.

“You guys are acting like you’ve never had a Pokéblock before,” you laughed as Osamu’s Minun scrambled up his shoulder and poked his cheek in a desperation to get some. Osamu pouted and whined, “Everyone gets some! Calm down.”

The only one that wasn’t actively trying to get some Pokéblocks was Lia, your Umbreon. The picky eater happily laid down by your side and you gently petted her while waiting for Osamu to hand out some for each of the Pokémons that were all eagerly waiting to try some out. Judging from the happy cries from those that tried it, it was clearly delicious. You picked up a smaller piece and carefully handed it over to Lia.

She hesitantly sniffed it, licked it once before taking the whole piece into her mouth. You watched with bated breath as she slowly began chewing the block. Her ears had been resting and were flattened against her head, but almost as soon as she began eating the block, her ears perked upwards and you can see the surprise in her eyes as she looked up at you, as though asking for more.

“I think your new Pokéblock recipe is a success, Osamu.”

“Hmm?” Osamu was chewing one himself, clearly glad with the outcome and you laughed, “Lia loves it. Here, girl.”

You fed her another block and Osamu asked, “Have you tried it yet?”

“No, not-”

“Here,” Osamu held a block up to your mouth and nearly stuffed it into your face. You opened your mouth wider to actually bite into the block, and upon trying it, your eyes widened in delight. After you finished chewing the part you bit off, you leaned forward to take the rest off Osamu’s hands. Judging from the bright smile on your face, Osamu could tell that he clearly succeeded. 

“Glad ya like it.”

“I’m so glad I got to taste test this, it definitely has my seal of approval.”

“Maybe I should just go to you and Lia for taste testing approval from now on,” Osamu joked and you shrugged, “Fine by me. Maybe I should just go to your place to get Pokéblocks and poffins. I forget just how much better yours are compared to mine.”

“Hey, yours are still pretty good too.”

“Did you try some earlier…?”

“Maybe…?”

“Osamu… you can’t just come into my base and steal my Pokéfoods.”

“I was curious! My hands just moved by themselves!”

He sheepishly laughed and you burst into laughter, causing yourself to nearly fall onto your back from how hard you were laughing. It was a sad excuse and Osamu chuckled, “I’ll pay ya back by making you more blocks, how ‘bout it?”

“Approved,” you teased and said, “Now, let’s clean up, you can stay here for the night if the rain doesn’t subside by then, the couch pulls out into a bed.”

“Ya sure?”

“Course, s’long as you make Lia more blocks, we’re all good.”

Osamu laughed as he followed you back to the kitchen to wash up, and he nodded, “Alright. From now on I’ll provide you some high quality Pokéblocks.”

“Why do I feel like I’m being roped into a business deal, Samu?”

“Hey, if you approve of my Pokéblocks that means I know for a fact that I’ll get a good business.” Osamu smirked and you asked, “So what am I getting out of this again?”

“Lifetime supply of Pokéblocks?”

“Lifetime?”

“Yeah, if you ask for some I’ll set aside a batch for you to pick up so long as you taste test every new recipe possible.”

“Ah, that’s what you mean by lifetime,” you hummed and he asked, “So what about it? You approve?”

“Alright, sounds good to me,” you offered him a free hand after drying it off with a towel and the smile on his face is probably the brightest you’ve ever seen. He took your hand and shook it tightly, “Look forward to working with ya, [Name].”


	2. A Fair Business Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Osamu hears that Atsumu plans on visiting, of course his first thought is to beat him up in a Pokémon battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23 for Osamutober  
> Crossover!  
> I chose to continue my Pokémon AU

“Samu!”

“Yeah, Tsumu?”

“Would it kill ya to look at me when we’re on video call?”

“I’m  _ cooking _ , you moron. Don’t you know how important it is to watch a fire when you cook? Oh wait, of course you wouldn’t cause all you eat is food you can buy from a convenience store,” Osamu retorted with a huff. Atsumu growled and muttered, “Alright, whatever, ya got a fair point there. Anyways!”

“Anyways?”

“I plan on coming back to visit ya before the regionals.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I think my Pokémons deserve some good food for once instead of suffering with just store-bought food.”

“Poor kids, they’re probably starving.”

“Shaddap.”

“When are you visiting?”

“In a week, gotta finish up registration stuff and all that. Look forward to fighting me then.”

“Sure.”

“Sounds good, see ya.”

“Bye.”

Osamu heard the click and then the realization hit him like a brick. Did he just agree to battling Atsumu?  _ Fuck. _ Osamu heaved a heavy sigh and then muttered, “Minun.”

“Min?” his minun looked up from the pot that it was stirring for him and he asked, “Did I just agree to battle Tsumu when he comes to visit.”

“Un!” Minun nodded and then tilted his head and softly squeaked, “Min, minun?”

“Am I worried?” Osamu sighed, “Kind of, I don’t think I’ve battled anyone in a while. Maybe I should ask [Name] for help.”

Minun had a shocked expression and began a rapid fire of squeaking and Osamu held up his hands in defense before he took over the stirring and he sighed, “I hate to admit it, but we’re not very combat ready anymore, Minun. When was the last time we actually fought in a trainer battle?”

Minun hummed and gently tapped his chin and then sighed. It too knew that they were no longer ready for battle, and as much as Minun would like to brag that they were still good in combat, Minun has to admit that he has grown rather lax and lazy due to their cozy café life. With a defeated sigh, Minun shook its head and Osamu sighed with it.

“I think we should train. We can’t let Tsumu of all people beat us.”

***

“Hmm, I think the regionals Atsumu is participating in has restrictions, so you only need to fight him with three Pokémons,” you said as you rearranged the plate of Pokésnacks better so you could take a picture of the snacks for a good Pokégram. After you snapped a few good shots, you immediately uploaded it and tagged Osamu’s shop in it. As soon as you uploaded it, you were flooded with likes and comments and you laughed, “Look Samu, publicity.”

“I bet Atsumu would be jealous,” he teased and then said, “Back on topic, I only have two competitive Pokémon, my Milotic and Arcanine.”

“Hmmm, a water type and a fire type, and if I remember correctly, Atsumu has a Gyarados, a Manectric, and a Dodrio.”

“He does.” 

“You do have your Minun,” you patted the Minun that sat on the table with you and your Umbreon and he sighed, “Yeah, but Minun almost got eaten by that Dodrio.”

“Trauma?”

“Trauma.”

You hummed and then asked, “What about your Polteageist?”

“She’s a baby!”

“She could beat up Atsumu’s Dodrio.”

“Look at her!” Osamu gestured to where Polteageist was sitting on the counter. The poor ghost type Pokémon was trembling after hearing your suggestion to put it in a battle and you mumbled, “Never mind.”

Osamu sighed and he mumbled, “Honestly most of my team isn’t battle ready. We haven’t properly fought a battle since the last time I saw Atsumu.”

“I see. Well,” you hummed and then asked, “What type would you want for your third Pokémon?”

“Well, knowing Tsumu, he’s going to want to fight my Milotic with his Gyarados and my Arcanine with his Dodrio.”

“What a weird match up.”

“I know, but it’s probably because we’re… twins, we just want to see who took better care of their Pokémons.”

“I see,” you hummed and then asked, “So would you want an electric type to pair off with his Manectric?”

“Not necessarily, I just want to pummel Tsumu to the ground.” There was an uncharacteristic cunning smirk on his face and if it weren’t for the fact that you’ve seen Osamu with his useless competitive streak, you wouldn’t be used to seeing such an expression on his face. It was the same face that showed that he was ready for a battle. While it did worry you that Osamu didn’t have a steady team, you weren’t too worried. 

“Hey Osamu,” you called him out of his rapture. The smug grin on his face slowly fell off his face and he turned to you, slightly confused, “What’s up?”

“Wanna borrow one of my Pokémon?”

Osamu’s eyes widened and he asked, “Are you sure you're okay with that?”

“You just want to beat up his team right? You happen to be missing a Pokémon, and I happen to be a very skilled trainer with perfectly trained Pokémon.”

“Well, if you’re not against it,” Osamu shrugged and you laughed, “Not against it at all. After all, if it makes you put Atsumu in his place, I’ll gladly help.”

The smirk on your face made him mirror the expression. It was a rather exciting thing to think about, putting Atsumu in his place after he went through all the trouble to travel different regions to complete his Pokédex and Osamu laughed, “Alright, let’s start this training session, shall we?”   
  
***

“I hate this.”

“You said to start the training session, why are you so out of shape?” you sighed as you approached him with a towel and another bottle of water. Osamu gratefully took it and he glanced over to his exhausted Milotic and Arcanine. Both of them were tired, but he hasn’t seen them look that pumped up for something. There was a light in their eyes that clearly showed that they were very energetic.

At his side though was your friendly Quagsire who was more than willing to fight Atsumu again. She lovingly waddled up to your side and carefully headbutted your head. You smiled and softly laughed, “You did so great, girl.”

“Quagsire!”

“Yes, yes, you did amazing,” you knelt down to fondly rub your hands over her body. Your Quagsire hummed contently before purposely flopping over onto her side for more belly rubs. Osamu reached over to also give her some belly rubs and he laughed, “Your Quagsire is amazing.”

“Isn’t she? Tale may look like a little baby, but she’s strong. Plus she’s fought against Atsumu’s team before, I am sure she’ll help lead you to victory.”

“Today’s the last day, are you sure you’ll be fine?”

“I think so,” Osamu sighed and then said, “Milotic and Arcanine used to be exhausted to the point where they both wouldn’t sit down, look at them now.” He nodded his head towards them and smiled, “‘They look really proud of themselves for lasting longer than usual.”

“That is true,” you smiled and said, “So tomorrow’s the big day, isn’t it?”

“Sure is,” Osamu sighed and mumbled, “I have to prepare food for that idiot too.”

“Want me to help?”

“Nah, you already helped me procure berries and you’re even helping me train. You’ve been grooming and taking care of my Pokémons while I’m busy, I can’t possibly ask you for more.”

“I don’t mind,” you laughed him off and then offered a hand to help him up. He gratefully accepts it and you continued, “Besides, I’m practically leeching off of you for food at this rate.”

“You’re the main reason why my café is flourishing thanks to your promotions. So shuddup and just relax. You do enough for me, [Name].” Osamu patted your head twice before walking off to round up his Pokémon. 

Meanwhile, you stood there in confusion after those head pats. Your hand slowly reached up to touch the spot he had briefly come into contact with and you swear there were some weird flutters that went through your stomach, but you shook it off. It must’ve just been the exhaustion from doing practice fights for the past five days or so.

“Sire?” You glanced down at your Quagsire who cutely tilted her head in confusion at you and you shook your head. “It’s nothing, let’s go clean up.”

***

“SAMU!”

“Yo, Tsumu!”

The twins exchanged a high-five and some weird looking handshake. The two pulled apart and Atsumu’s eyes widened upon seeing you. “[Name]!” 

Atsumu rushed to you with open arms, in which you willingly accepted. It peeved Osamu to see the two of you so close, but you had told him previously that you had traveled with Atsumu for a month or two when you had visited Galar and happened to run into him. 

“So the Pokégram photos were true! You really are the face of Samu’s café!.”

“Of course I am!” you haughtily tossed your hair over your shoulder and smirked, “You know I only promote brands that I approve of.”

“Sure do,” Atsumu laughed. He shook his head and said, “Can’t believe you actually came back to Hoenn though. Thought you were joking when you said you were gonna come back to be some beauty ambassador or something.”

“Well unlike you, I knew how to handle the gym challenge in Galar, of course I’d complete it before you.”

“Whatever,” Atsumu stuck out his tongue at you and you laughed. Atsumu turned to Osamu and asked, “So what’s for dinner?”

“A lot of new recipes for you to try, ya loser.”

“Sounds good!”

***

“Man, Samu, I take back all the crap I gave you when you gave up your journeying for the café.”

“You better! I worked hard,” Osamu huffed. Atsumu bowed in apology and upon straightening up, the twins immediately began laughing it off. Atsumu shook his head and mumbled, “I don’t think I’ve had food this good in ages.”

“Doesn’t help yer horrible with saving money so you’re always spending it on outfits.”

“I’m sorry I want to look good. You know you have to be sponsored to take part in the gym challenges?”

“Yeah, [Name] told me about how you struggled to get a sponsor and she ended up helping you get sponsored.”

“I had no idea it was a thing, ya know?!” Atsumu whined and he glanced at you, “Honestly, if it weren’t for you, I probably would’ve just been running around like a headless chicken.”

“Like you always do?” Osamu teased and Atsumu glared, “Knock it off! I’m gonna beat yer ass in the battle tonight!”

“You wish! Just cause I’ve been sitting in a café for most of my time doesn’t mean that I’ve been slacking off!” 

“Well then, how ‘bout we just head out and settle the score, eh?”

“Let’s go!”

“Guys,” you finally spoke up and pointed at the dirty plates and said, “We should clean up first, shouldn’t we?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Whoopsies.”

***

“Ladies and gentleman, goooood evening!” you announced into your mic as your Rotom-phone hovered in front of you. You were streaming Osamu’s and Atsumu’s match against each other on Pokégram just to help garner attention for the both of them. After all, with the reach that you had, you could get people in Hoenn to visit Osamu’s café and people in Galar to support Atsumu in his future regional tournament. You smiled at the camera and you knew that neither of the boys below knew that you were streaming it. 

“Tonight’s match is a reunion match between the twins. It’s going to be a three on three, and this is going to be streamed completely from atop of my trusty Salamence! We’ll do our best to catch all the action, but I do apologize if we don’t catch the handsome faces of the Miya twins. After all, tonight’s main stars of the show are the Pokémon, now then, let’s get this show on the road!”

You give the camera a flamboyant swirl before you send your Rotom phone off to capture the entirety of the field. Fortunately for you, Atsumu and Osamu agreed to letting you use their Rotom phones to help them capture the live feed of the field from their respective parts of the field, and quite honestly, while you couldn’t have the cameras swap angles by linking together, at the very least, you were able to inform the audience that they could watch from the three of them. 

You land on the field and call out, “Are you two ready?!”

“Heck yeah! Samu’s going to regret challenging me.”

“But I didn’t challenge you?” Osamu sighed and then stated, “I’ll make you eat your words. Let’s go, Tsumu!”

“Let’s go, Dodrio!”

“Arcanine, come on out!”

As soon as Dodrio landed on the field it charged head first towards Arcanine. Arcanine shook its fluff out once before immediately opening fire with a fire blast. Neither trainers had said anything to their Pokémon, yet they had immediately charged head first into foray. Dodrio barely managed to dodge out of the way and charged forward. 

There was a large squawk from Dodrio and Atsumu responded in turn, “Good dodge! Arcanine is only barely faster than you, try to use your speed to dodge its attacks, and whenever you get close enough, use a Fury Attack!”

“Welp, you heard ‘im, Arcanine. If it gets near, knock it over with a good slap in the face and then once Dodrio’s down, pin it down and fire fang it. Roast it like we roast our chickens!”

“What?! You’re cruel! Don’t let him get you, Dodrio!”

You twirled your mic and narrated, “Looks like both Pokémons are trying their best to one-up the other. At this point it’s a matter of which one is faster.”

Dodrio and Arcanine were circling each other, neither of them able to get within physical range of each other. Yet every now and then from the commands of their trainers, Arcanine would shoot out a Fire Blast and Dodrio would launch a Tri-Attack. 

“Dodrio, we can’t let him just keep letting him outpace us.” Atsumu grumbled and then his eyes widened, “He’s wearing us down.”  _ Dodrio is exhausted. One of his heads has been drooping and breathing heavier than the rest. That must mean it’s an endurance match. That annoying bastard.  _

“Dodrio!”

“Do!?”

“Use Echoed Voice! If we can’t get close, then the least we can do is continue to do damage from afar!” Atsumu ordered. Osamu clicked his tongue in annoyance and he muttered, “Fine, let’s just charge straight at him.”

Osamu whistled and effectively got Arcanine’s attention despite her being across the field. Her ears perked up and her eyes widened after a swift glance to him and he called out, “Use Extreme Speed! Hit Dodrio now and then finish it off with a Thunder Fang if the Dodrio is within reach!”

“Extreme Speed?! Shit, Dodrio prepare Mirro-” 

Yet Atsumu’s order was not executed when Arcanine charged right into Dodrio head on. Dodrio was flung into the air for a short distance before wobbly landing on its feet. Arcanine closed the distance between them and immediately landed a direct Thunder Fang on Dodrio, electrocuting the Dodrio to the point of losing consciousness. 

“And so, the end of the first round results in a loss for Atsumu. While Arcanine and Dodrio did do a magnificent match in endurance, Arcanine is now so weary and fatigued that it may easily be knocked out with the next Pokémon that Atsumu chooses!” You narrate as your Rotom Phone circles around Arcanine. It was a clear and perfect display of Arcanine’s fatigue, and almost immediately Arcanine heavily huffed a deep breath causing your Rotom Phone to slightly waver from the deep breath. 

You did your best to not laugh into the microphone and you continued, “Moving on, Arcanine gets no rest as Atsumu finishes choosing his next Pokémon! Judging from the determination on his face, it seems as though Atsumu is going for an all-kill!”

“Let’s go, Gyarados!”

“And so he is! Arcanine is faced off against the worst typing possible, a Water-Type! What will Osamu do? What can he possibly do?!”

“Gyarados, Hydro Pump!”

“Arcanine, dodge it with Extreme Speed, it’s okay if that’s the only attack you can land, you did well enough against Dodrio earlier!”

There was a resounding and determined bark as Arcanine rushed forward, dodging the blasts of pressured water. Gyarados had focused purely on attacking and didn’t move in time despite Atsumu’s call for it to switch to defense. Arcanine hit Gyarados’ flank, only to get slapped with an Aqua Tail. 

Atsumu stood there stunned and he shouted with glee, “Yeah! You go Gyarados! You are amazing!”

Gyarados roared in happiness as Arcanine weakly got up, only to slump back down. Arcanine’s tail weakly swished back and forth and she let out a soft whine before being recalled into her Pokéball. 

“You did great, Arcanine,” Osamu whispered and then readied his next Pokémon, “Come on out, Milotic!”

“This hoe.”

“Oh shut up, you knew this was gonna happen!” Osamu laughed as Milotic appeared on the field. As soon as Milotic landed, Osamu shouted, “Use Attract!”

“Gyarados, don’t look!” Atsumu shouted in vain as his Gyarados clearly became infatuated with Milotic. Osamu smirked and Atsumu grumbled, “You cheater.”

“It’s all tactics, my dear brother, maybe you should’ve learned some.”

“How dare you!”

“Gyarados! I don’t know if you can hear me, but use Outrage you fool!” Atsumu shouted and pointed at Milotic, “I know she’s pretty and all, but come on, don’t just sit there like a curled up snake and let her hit you!”

“And there it is folks! Milotic is casually slapping Gyarados with Iron Tail, and while Milotic may not have as much firepower as Gyarados does, the Tender Pokémon definitely was trained well. Between using Disarming Voice and Iron Tail to whittle down Gyarados’ health, it seems as though Trainer Atsumu is in quite a bind!” you announced. Atsumu glared up at you and asked, “Who’s side are you on?!”

“I’m the MC, I’m not taking sides.”

“Feels biased to me.”

“Well, I’m not, so stop thinking that I am!” you laughed as you continued, “Now then, Atsumu, just what will you do?”

“Well, if Gyarados would just snap out if it!”

Gyarados’ infatuated gaze towards Milotic faltered and then it frantically shook its head before making a distinct roar. Gyarados summoned another Aqua Tail and used it to create some distance between itself and Milotic. Atsumu proudly smiled and huffed, “See look at Gyarados! My loyal friend!”

Gyarados roared in response and Atsumu’s grin widened, “Use a Thunderbolt!”

“Dodge!”

“As if you can!” Atsumu snarked and Osamu grimaced as Milotic was hit directly, but she remained standing. Static electricity wrapped around her, and there were still lingering signs of electrocution, but Osamu had faith in his Milotic. 

“Milotic, use Avalanche!”

Milotic cried out, her tail swayed back and forth as it summoned an overwhelming amount of ice that pummeled atop of Gyarados. Gyarados flinched momentarily before shaking its head and charging in for a Crunch. Milotic swerved away and landed another Iron Tail right on Gyarados’ back, effectively using his momentum against him as he slammed into the ground. Both serpentines were clearly exhausted though after Milotic took the super effective Thunderbolt to the face. 

Atsumu made eye contact with his Pokémon and called out, “Use Outrage now! It’s the only way to free yourself from her!”

Gyarados cried out and almost immediately the entire tension in the field changed as Gyarados’ eyes glazed over to red. It cried out in anger and immediately began thrashing about and attacking nearly everything and anything it could get near. It was horribly violent, but it was an effective counter to Milotic’s attempt to ground Gyarados.

“Milotic is struggling to dodge the thrashes from Gyarados, but it may be a futile attempt! After taking that Thunderbolt head on, Milotic’s speed has suffered immensely as a result!” you announced as you watched Milotic struggle to dodge Gyarados, it was slowly starting to become evident that Milotic was probably not going to last much longer.

“Milotic!” Osamu called out and said, “Slam it with another Iron Tail!”

Milotic cried out and attempted to ready another Iron Tail, yet unfortunately was hit right beneath its chin, effectively knocking it out. Osamu and Atsumu both grimaced at the sight. Atsumu mumbled something along the lines of an apology, and he just weakly stared at his Gyarados.

Atsumu always had problems controlling his Gyarados once it went into this outraged state, but he was really hoping that Gyarados would at least snap out of it sooner rather than later, especially now that Osamu’s next Pokémon was coming out. Atsumu furrowed his brows though. He really doesn’t know what’s the next Pokémon that Osamu would choose.

“Come on out, Quagsire!”

“Quagsire?!” Atsumu yelled in confusion. Upon seeing the Quagsire, he frowned for a moment.  _ I swear that Quagsire looks familiar.  _ The Quagsire cutely waddled side to side and expertly and agilely dodged every thrash Gyarados attempted against it. However, it was the small little wiggle of Quagsire’s tail as it glanced up at you and you smiled that Atsumu finally put two and two together, and then glared at you, “YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T CHOOSING SIDES!”

“Hey, I wasn’t choosing sides for the narrating, and your brother needed a third Pokémon, I’d be a horrible business partner if I couldn’t help him with that.”

“Wow, okay, fine, I see how it is.” Atsumu pouted and mumbled, “How come you never let me borrow your Pokémon?”

“You don’t need them!” you laughed and then announced, “As you may all have heard between my banter with Atsumu, that is indeed my Quagsire! Osamu is my business partner and also had requested for assistance, so this is the assistance I had provided. Now then, let the match begin!”

“Quagsire, just keep dodging until Gyarados exhausts himself from Outrage!”

Quagsire nodded and maintained distance from Gyarados as it continued to use up the lingering effects of Outrage. Atsumu grinded his teeth together momentarily and called out, “Snap out of it already!”

Gyarados weakly tried to get rid of the haze of the lingering effects, but judging from its labored breathing and the way it swayed every so gently side-to-side, Atsumu’s Gyarados was most definitely confused.

“Oh come on, boy,” Atsumu whined and Osamu laughed, “This is our chance, hit it with some Ice Beams!”

“Gyarados, use Power Whip!” Atsumu commanded, but although Gyarados could hear what Atsumu had said, Gyarados’ world was just spinning in circles. Was that blue blob near him Quagsire? Or was that his own tail? Gyarados readied its tail for a Power Whip anyways, but tragically ended up slapping itself with the tail. Upon slapping its own face with a Power Whip, both trainers and Quagsire watched in silent stunned amusement as Gyarados fainted from its own strength placed into the Power Whip.

“W-Well then, that was not what we expected,” you whispered into the mic. You cleared your throat and said, “Looks like Atsumu’s Gyarados has rendered itself unable to fight any longer! Both trainers are now on their last Pokémons! Who will come out victorious?! This is the deciding match, my friends!”

Atsumu let out a heavy sigh. As much as it peeved him that Osamu would stoop so low as to borrow one of your Pokémon, he also knew that Osamu had good reason to do so. Osamu’s Pokémons have not been doing anything combat related in the past several years, it would have been a very unfair fight for them. This though, this was much more interesting than just pummeling Osamu to the ground.

“Come on out, Manectric!”

“You’re at a disadvantage, Tsumu!”

“Shaddap, you cheated by borrowing [Name]’s Quagsire!”

“It’s called being resourceful, Tsumu,” Osamu laughed and then smirked, “Let’s get this show over with.”

“Manectric, your electric type moves won’t work, so for now, just keep your distance from Quagsire.”

Manectric nodded, and the entire area around it was overcharged with electricity. The remaining puddles of water lingering around the stadium were sparking with the static electricity in the air. Quagsire didn’t mind though, and that was clear as it just waddled around unaffected. Atsumu furrowed his brows, but the one who took real offense was Manectric. 

It infuriated him to see that Quagsire was just waddling and hopping about with no care in the world, and honestly, he wasn’t sure if it was intentional or just something to irritate him with. Whatever it was, it pissed Manectric off. As soon as Quagsire wiggled its tail, Manectric growled and lunged at it. 

Before Osamu could even tell Quagsire to dodge, Quagsire moved, agilely sliding over the muddied grounds while dodging every bite Manectric attempted to land onto it. Osamu laughed at how annoyed Manectric was getting and Atsumu grumbled, “Don’t fall into its pace! Quagsire is playing with you!”

Manectric howled and shook its head, a clear attempt to try to shake off its agitation, but it was so hard. Especially when that Quagsire had such a carefree and nonchalant expression despite being in a battle.

“Quagsire!”

“Sire?” Quagsire glanced back momentarily, and Manectric lunged at it yet again. 

“Dodge and use Mud Slap!”

“Quagsire!” Quagsire nodded dodged, whether or not it knew where to actually go, it managed to successfully dodged, then with its tail it swung with the entirety of its weight and managed to hit Manectric in the face, splattering mud all over its face.

Manectric frantically tried to get the mud off its face, but to no avail. Atsumu snapped his fingers a few times and reassuringly said, “Calm down, boy!”

There was a weak whine from Manectric and Atsumu continued, “Trust in me, alright? I know it feels like we’re fighting a losing fight, but it’s okay, just believe in me.”

Manectric took in a few deep breaths and then readied itself. Atsumu nodded and said, “Good, good, pay attention to the static in the air, boy. The static is everywhere except on Quagsire, so you’ll be fine as long as you can dodge it.”

“Oho,” Osamu appreciatively hummed. He had heard from you that Atsumu’s Manectric would be able to make its way around even if you robbed it of its vision. But he didn’t understand what you meant until he saw it now for himself. Osamu smiled and called out, “Well, if Manectric’s trying to dodge us, let’s just hit him from afar! Earthquake!”

“O-Oi! Do you want to cause collateral dam- WOAH!” Atsumu wobbled and nearly fell over if it weren’t for the fact he was somewhat aware. As soon as the earthquake started, Manectric’s balance and perception was ruined. The static wavered along with the shaking ground and Osamu called out, “Hit it with a Focus Blast!”

Quagsire opened its mouth and the focused orb hit Manectric’s flank, causing the Discharge Pokémon to fall over. Manectric weakly got up and Atsumu bit his lower lip before shouting, “Use Swift!”

Manectric gladly obliged, and as hard as Quagsire tried to dodge, that move was unavoidable. Quagsire faltered while dodging, and ended up slipping due to the mud. Quagsire didn’t bother to let the attack falter it, and it waited til it stopped sliding to get up, but Manectric was faster as it managed to catch up and land an Ice Fang on Quagsire.

Quagsire squirmed, and Osamu called out, “Use this close range to your advantage! Hit Manectric with an Ice Beam!”

“Don’t let it get the Ice Beam off! Use Crunch!”

Manectric bit down harder, effectively stopping Quagsire, but only from the first beam of ice. Quagsire quickly fired off short rounds of ice beams and one managed to graze Manectric’s side. Manectric flinched and jumped back, it shook its entire body as though trying to shake it off, and Quagsire jumped in with an uncalled for Iron Tail, clearly done with playing around with Manectric. There was a loud thump, and a cloud of dirt appeared, but no one was sure what happened.

As the dust above began to clear, you cleared your throat and announced, “And it seems as though Atsumu’s Manectric is no longer capable of battling! Osamu wins this battle!”

You gently tap Salamence’s side, indicating for him to lower to the field. Your Rotom phone slowly, and steadily, makes its way back to you. You hop off your Salamanca and return it to its Pokéball. The twins make their way towards you, and there's a very distinct pout on Atsumu's face the entire time. 

"That was rigged. Unfair, I tell you!" He rants and then turns to face his Rotom Phone, "Don't you guys agree?!"

There were a bunch of comments stating that it was a fun match even if Atsumu lost. Meanwhile some others were calling him out for wanting to beat his twin even though they weren't even on the same level when it came to doing Pokémon battles. Atsumu's smile faltered and twitched, threatening to fall off his visage as his own followers on Pokégram roasted him. He sighed and then smiled, "I suppose it was a good match even if the last round was completely at my disadvantage."

Atsumu walked over with you to where Osamu stood with Quagsire and Manectric at his feet. Osamu was carefully wiping away the mud from Manectric's face. As much as Manectric disliked being babied and coddled like this, it can't help but admit that it was nice after a long battle. 

After cleaning up Manectric, Osamu gently patted Quagsire and smiled, "Thanks for all your help, buddy."

"Quag! Quagsire!" Quagsire responded with a happy little hop. Upon seeing you approaching, Quagsire waddled right up to you and gently headbutted your head. You laughed and rubbed its face. 

"You were so good out there!" You smiled and then glanced over to find your Rotom Phone. Upon making eye contact with your Rotom, it hovered over and directed the camera at you. You shot the camera a bright, dazzling smile, and honestly neither of the Miya Twins were expecting you to suddenly do so.

"And this, my dear fans, is all thanks to the love and care I've put into my beloved Quagsire. Fed with only the best Pokéfoods from the one and only Miya Osamu!" You opened up your arms for Quagsire to hop into and then gestured over to Osamu who was perfectly situated in the background. It was a perfect sponsorship moment and after you promoted Osamu, you turned over to Atsumu and continued, "While Atsumu may have lost, he did a fantastic job going up against his disadvantages. Please look forward to his debut in the Galar regional tournament coming up next month! It'll be airing world wide, so please do show him his support!"

You give the camera a wink and Atsumu follows suit as the two of you copy Atsumu's victory pose to the camera before you turned away so that the camera frame had all three of you there.

"Thank you so much for tuning in, and please remember to show us all your love and support. Bye bye!"

There was a distinct click sound as all the Rotom phones livestream of the Pokémon battle shut off and you took in a deep breath before you turned to them. 

"Magnificent battle you two!"

"Great hosting skills. I can't believe you actually promoted both of us like that. I think I got like another 50k followers from you." Atsumu mumbled as he gently rubbed his Manectric’s head. You laughed and waved your hand dismissively, "I don't think I'm able to bring that many people to you, but I'm so glad that it helped promote you two."

"I'm exhausted now though," Osamu sighed and Atsumu nodded and said, "I'm ready for another round of dinner honestly."

"Same," you and Osamu chimed in at the same time and you laughed, "I'll go back first and set up some curry. The two of you can finish healing up your Pokémons before heading back, kay?"

"Sure."

"Sounds good!"

You waved and then called out your Salamence before flying off. Osamu’s gaze lingered on you for a moment and Atsumu asked, "Are you sure you two are  **just** business partners?"

"Yeah."

Osamu had tilted his head in confusion and Atsumu shook his head. If the fool didn't realize it now, maybe he would later. Atsumu shrugged and mumbled, "Oh well."

"What? What's with you?"

"Don't worry about it," Atsumu laughed and he said, "I'll beat ya next time."

"No you won't."

"Yeah I will! And I'll even prove that I can beat [Name] too!" 

Atsumu puffed his chest and Osamu laughed, "There's no way you would."

"WHAT?!"

"You're not good enough, ya loser."


	3. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu gives Osamu some advice, but it turns out to be absolutely useless and chock full of misunderstandings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #27 for Osamutober  
> detail / dɪˈteɪl /  
> noun  
> attention to or treatment of a subject in individual or minute parts.

As the business partnership between you and Osamu’s cafe continued, you started to find yourself more and more interested in every aspect in Osamu’s business. Sure, you were essentially the face of his brand now, and everywhere you went, Osamu’s cafe was being promoted. While usually it was people sponsoring you, this time around, it was you sponsoring him. It’s gotten to the point where it felt weird not to talk about Osamu even when it was in a casual setting.

You sat at the second floor balcony level, looking over the main floor as customers came in and out, excitingly taking pictures of the life-size cut out of you and Osamu’s cut outs located at the photo area. You took a sip of the new drink that you and Osamu had worked on, and pulled your cap over your head a little bit tighter. The last thing you wanted was to bring unnecessary attention to the cafe. Besides, you were just waiting here until Osamu showed up with the new plans for the upcoming promotion plans. 

You took another sip and you glanced over the cafe. It’s been such an adventure ever since you’ve started working alongside him, and while you had mostly gotten to know Atsumu since you had spent so much time with him when the two of you traveled through Galar together, you find that the contrast between the two brothers was a pleasant thing. 

Atsumu’s high energy was always great to get you pumped, but Osamu’s quiet enthusiasm was something you appreciated far more due to how it was such a subtle vibe in the room, yet always got you guys excited. But this upcoming promotion plan did not really excite you. The more you looked it over, the more you questioned it. 

You understood the need to expand and the desire to become even more well-known, but was it really necessary to ask Wallace to become one of the new faces of the brand? The pout on your lips was evident of your clear distaste for the upcoming promotion plan. You frowned as you glanced at the plan again.

_ Really… I thought I did plenty of promoting, but I guess I’m not doing enough. _ You let out a sigh, and your thoughts are interrupted when you hear the chair in front of you being pulled out along with some cries of the fangirls downstairs. You glanced up and you see Wallace sitting down and he gives you a fond smile that you can’t help but return. 

“Now, [Name], you look so disappointed to see me, not the man you were looking for?”

You held back a retort and you responded, “I’m not disappointed, just… frustrated.”

“That I’m taking your sponsorship?”

“Kind of,” you openly admitted to him. And Wallace gently patted your hand, “My dear [Name], my successor, you know if you don’t want me to take it, I can just decline. To be quite honest, I don’t see the benefit in taking me onto the team. Besides, you know as well as I do that I have the entire Pokémon League to support me in contests.”

“That’s true,” you sighed and mumbled, “I don’t get it, Osamu never mentioned he wanted to add more people into the sponsorship, I just don’t get it.” You heaved another sigh before angrily grabbing your drink and finishing it. Wallace chuckled and asked, “Do you plan on monopolizing the man all for yourself?”

Wallace relished in the red flush on the tips of your ears and you glanced away and he asked, “Does he know?”

“Of course not, to him we’re just business partners,” you shook your head sadly and then sighed, “Wallace, can’t you convince him that you’re too busy with the league to work with him?”

“I can, if it’ll help you in your pursuit.”

“Can you maybe  _ not _ say it like that?” you weakly laughed and Wallace’s languid grin turned into a genuine smile as he said, “This is the smile I’ve missed seeing. Now [Name], remember-”

“‘Be honest with yourself and those around you’, I know,” you mumbled and said, “I don’t know though, I still question how dense he can be. He’s so focused on work that I don’t think he realizes that I’m trying to show him that I like him.”

“Some men are dense.”

“Like Steven?”

“Yes, much like him. He’s perceptive in everything except the concept of love, and perhaps Osamu is as well.”

“I suppose so,” you mumbled and then gently flipped your hand over to hold Wallace’s. “Thank you, Wallace.”

“Anything for my first and only disciple.”

“Oh, knock it off,” you laughed and said, “Lisia will cry if she heard you.”

“She looks up to me as much as she looks up to you, and you know this.”

“I do,” you softly responded and said, “We should get dinner again sometime, the three of us.”

“I will open up my schedule for the two of you, darlings,” Wallace chuckled, “Now then, I shall draft a message to Osamu and gently decline him.”

“I appreciate it,” you laughed, and Wallace shook his head, “You are more than welcome. I wish you the best of luck.”

***

“I don’t think your idea is that great, Tsumu,” Osamu grumbled as he made dinner that night. The entire day has been complete trash for him. His business meeting with Wallace was a complete failure. He had thought that he’d at least be able to see you and chat with you about the future promotion plans for the upcoming season, yet he had seen the clear signs of frustration and irritation, and as much as he wanted to ask you about your day, you had avoided eye contact with him, and even your Pokémon could sense it. 

Osamu had a permanent scowl on his face as he stared at his twin through the video call. Atsumu shrugged and said, “I thought it would! I figured working with her mentor would help you get some information on how to get [Name]’s attention.”

“Yeah, and she’s been in a horrible mood ever since I brought up the potential plan.”

“Maybe she’s upset that you implied a replacement for her.” 

“Ah, I can see why this would upset her, especially since I haven’t brought it up to her at all beforehand.”

“You idiot.”

“This was  _ your _ idea and I trusted you for once, mistakes were made. If [Name]’s mad at me this is all your fault.”

“Look, if it’s not this, maybe you should just make her jealous.”

“I don’t  _ want _ more misunderstandings, you moron. Are you deaf or something?”

“You asked me for an opinion.”

“And I regret it,” Osamu sighed as he finished making curry. He had been adapting the recipes that you’ve taught him, and while he always thinks that yours is much better than his, you always tell him that his curry is better than yours. He took a taste and softly mumbled, “I still think [Name]’s curry is better.”

“Hell yeah it is,” Atsumu chimed in and then said, “Maybe try going through Lisia for more information?”

“You want me to chat up another girl to get info on the girl I like?”

“So you do like her.”

“Of course I do, do you think I’d be asking you for help if I didn’t like her?”

“Good point,” Atsumu laughed and then shrugged, “I don’t know man, what do you want me to do? You said all my advice hasn’t been helping ya.”

Osamu frowned and then let out an exasperated sigh, “What if… what if she just thinks of me as a business partner and nothing more?”

Atsumu could hear the defeated tone in Osamu’s voice and immediately Atsumu’s tone changed. “Samu.” Atsumu softly called out his voice, and even his demeanor changed. There was a clear sign of strained patience and he said, “I know I mess around with you a lot, but I am serious when I tell you that she doesn’t look at you as just a friend or business partner.”

Osamu bit his lower lip as he scooped out a bowl full of curry to bring to the dining table. Atsumu heaved out a sigh and stated, “Have you seen her private Pokégram account?”

“I do, but…”

“They’re all pictures of the two of you together!”

“They’re all behind-the-scenes promotional shoots.”

“She is literally clinging onto your arm, you fucking fool!” Atsumu lost his temper and shouted, and upon seeing his twin’s face, he felt nothing but frustration. Osamu looked so uncharacteristically down and out of it that it was irritating for him not to be there to just slap that expression of his face, literally. 

“I see you have no retort for that one,” Atsumu grumbled and then sat back down in front of his campfire. He had gotten so heated over Osamu’s sulking that he had nearly forgotten he was trying to fan the flames of his campfire to make them stronger. He sighed and went back to his work, all while muttering, “Have more faith in yourself. Just try talking to Wallace or Lisia, maybe even both of them. Who knows, maybe it’ll help. But I gotta go now, unlike you, I’m not skilled enough to talk on the phone while making dinner. I haven’t even gotten the pot to heat up.”

“Good luck.”

“Thanks, you too.” Atsumu had never seen Osamu hang up on a call so quickly like today. It was almost instant and he sighed as his Plusle climbed up his back and onto his shoulder. The small electric type snuggled up against Atsumu’s face and Atsumu fondly rubbed its head. “I’m worried for him too, buddy. But you know how Samu is… he’s quiet and strong-willed, and extremely stubborn at times.” 

Plusle nodded and mimicked Atsumu’s sigh. The two of them glanced up at the starry night sky above them and Atsumu muttered, “I hope it works out in his favor.”

***

“Hello Osamu,” Wallace greeted as Osamu showed up backstage at one of Lisia’s Pokémon shows. Lisia swiveled in her make up chair to face him and upon seeing him, she eagerly got up and offered a hand to him.

“Hello Wallace, and nice to meet you, Lisia.”

“Wow, you really are as tall as [Name] said you were!”

“Well, that’s cause [Name]’s just short,” Osamu laughed and Lisia giggled, “She’s super cute though! So what brings you here? Are you here to see Uncle Wallace?”

“Well,” Osamu sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m actually here to ask both of you about something important.”

“Something important?” Wallace tilted his head. There was a sly smile on his visage that went completely unnoticed by Lisia and Osamu. Osamu nodded and he took in a deep breath and asked, “Do the two of you know if [Name] is interested in anyone right now?”

Lisia gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth and she eagerly asked, “Are you interested in [Name]?!”

Osamu’s eyes widened in panic and Lisia happily smiled, “The two of you would be so cute together!” She let out a content sigh and after seemingly calming down she continued, “I’m not sure if [Name] is interested in anyone. Besides you, Osamu, the only person I’ve ever seen her actually actively talk to that’s male is Uncle Wallace.”

“Before you misunderstand, it is only because we have a student-teacher relationship. [Name] is like a younger sister to me, to stretch it any further would be misleading,” Wallace cleared his throat as he answered. The soft smile on his face never left as he explained, “[Name] is interested in someone, but who that someone is… for me to reveal it would be a breach of trust between her and I. I could not do such a thing.”

Osamu felt his heart constrict and tighten upon hearing that you did have someone in mind. Wallace’s eyes widened at the sight of the talented and renown café owner looking so vulnerable and insecure. Wallace took in a deep breath and calmed down his itch to meddle in the relationship between you and Osamu. 

“Wait, Uncle, you actually know who?” Lisia asked in surprise. Wallace nodded and Lisia gasped again and she said, “I only had an inkling she was interested in someone because of how she had vaguely talked about liking someone.”

“Ah, did she now?”

“What did she say?” Osamu asked. The curiosity got the better of him and Lisia hummed lightly, “She said it was frustrating when the person you’re interested in never notices them, yet when they do notice, even if it was the simplest thing, it made her really happy.”

_ Someone who doesn’t even pay attention to her? What kind of jackass is she interested in?  _ Osamu sighed.  _ Any man lucky enough to be in her sights would notice every single detail about her.  _

“What’s wrong, Osamu?”

“It’s nothing, I just.. I just find it a bit frustrating.”

“That the person she likes doesn’t seem to like her back?”

“Exactly!” Osamu exclaimed and then upon realizing his sudden outburst, he shook his head and mumbled, “Sorry.”

“That’s okay,” Lisia laughed it off and then softly said, “I’m sure you can relate with her strongly since, well, you like her.” 

Osamu nodded and Wallace softly said, “Perhaps it would help if you are honest with yourself and to others around you.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m being obvious about it,” Osamu sighed and mumbled, “I tried following my twin’s advice and it just seemed to make her upset.”

“[Name] is… a rather brave-hearted young lady. She works hard to get to where she is, but there are times where her mind is so focused on getting to her goal that she doesn’t remember to stop and look around at her surroundings. This same perspective of hers can be applied to her emotions. Once a particularly strong emotion takes over her thoughts, that’s all she can think of.”

Osamu tilted his head slightly and then softly asked, “The usually detail-oriented [Name] doesn’t stop to take a look at her surroundings?” 

“Let’s just say she enters her own little world sometimes. It’s not often, but once she’s in there, she’s bound to make mistakes that even her pretty little head will regret,” Wallace chuckled and said, “If it is your interest in her that you would like her to take notice, it may be better for you to say it directly.”

“I…” Osamu’s voice faltered and stuttered and Wallace’s laughter slowly escaped his lips in small bouts. After he finally calmed down, he waved his hand slightly and said, “If I were to meddle anymore, she may nag at me yet again. I am certain you can figure it out on your own, Osamu.”

Lisia nodded and she said, “I’m rooting for you! I want [Name] to be happy with someone who cherishes her, and I feel like you would be the perfect partner for her.”

Osamu’s eyes widened and he could feel the heat rush to his face. He frantically shook his head and he softly shook his head and mumbled, “I don’t... consider myself to be a perfect partner.”

“Yes, but… no one is considered perfect,” Lisia smiled, “[Name] isn’t perfect either. I’m sure she has her flaws too, she just works harder to make sure no one sees them.” 

Osamu’s eyes widened and he softly mumbled, “Maybe I haven’t been paying enough attention.”

“Maybe not, but it’s never too late to start!” Lisia cheered him on and then brightly smiled, “I’m sure if it’s you, you’ll figure out [Name] soon enough.”

“You have so much faith in him, Lisia,” Wallace raised an eyebrow and the young contest star smiled, “Of course I do, he’s the one [Name] always talks about after all.”

“Eh?”

“Huh?”

“Lisia…”

“O-Oh no!” Lisia gasped and there a flicker of a sly smile on her face as she winked and cutely posed, “Don’t tell [Name], okay?”

“O-Okay,” Osamu softly mumbled before Lisia and Wallace stated they had to go to another interview. Osamu followed them out with a somewhat dazed expression on his face and by the time he finally had reality sink in, he was standing outside the concert hall at Lilycove, staring into the eyes of the same person who occupied every single thought in his head.

“Osamu? What are you doing here?” There was a flicker of surprise on your face, but Osamu swears that there was a flicker of something on your face. It was something that made him worried, what was it that was on your mind that made you so frustrated?

“[Name]?” Osamu’s eyes widened and he was about to answer, but instead there was a swarm of reporters exiting the building as they tried to follow Wallace and Lisia. The two immediately took notice of you and Osamu, and Lisia ran up to you with arms wide open as she hugged you tightly. 

  
  


“[Name]!” 

“Lisia, look at you, even prettier than the last time I saw you!” You wrapped your arms around her and before she could answer you properly, she was interrupted by the reporters that all flooded out. Seeing the top three star Pokémon Beauty contestants together with the most well-known Pokéblock chef? It was a scoop for them. They began to crowd around them and you instinctively held Lisia behind you. 

Your mood was already shit, and it was clear that you didn’t want to deal with the reporters. Your hand hovered over your Pokéball, but Wallace gently placed a hand on your shoulder. You glanced at him and he softly smiled at you before turning to the reporters with a steely gaze.

“If you do not have a scheduled interview with any of us, please do not crowd and push. We don’t want any of you to get injured, nor do we want to be injured. Be mindful of those around you, please.”

The reporters gradually calmed down and some dispersed. The more persistent ones lingered though, and one of them reached out for Lisia’s hand, pulling her away from you and towards them and they asked, “Is it true you plan on working with Miya Osamu’s café as the new face?”

Lisia’s eyes widened in shock and Osamu’s usual sleepy expression changed into one of horror as he saw how your gaze flickered to one of pain. The same reporter turned to you and asked, “Will you be working alongside Lisia as a duo? Or will you be stepping down as the face of the brand?”

It took you every single cell within you to not lose your composure. There is a winning smile on your face and you softly responded, “I cannot confirm or deny any of these rumors. After all, the new season is barely upon us and we still have to make discussions between the respective parties before we can actually make a statement.”

“But Miss [Name]-”

“I must ask you, sir,” your tone was steely and the look in your eyes could positively kill someone if it was possible, “Do you have the rights to be interviewing us right now?”

Your hand gently intertwined with Lisia, and she quickly took her spot by your side, and you simply looked at the man who cowered at your presence. There were always going to be rumors that would float around, but if there were any that were true, it was the fact that you were always protective of Lisia. She was the younger sister you never had and considering how Wallace practically treated you like family, it was inevitable that this would extend to his niece.

Wallace slowly clapped his hands and said, “Now then, we are all going to be late to our schedules if we will be continued to be held here. So please, do send in an application for an interview with our respective managers and perhaps in the near future we will see you all soon.” Wallace nodded to the group, and without hesitation you released your Salamence from its Pokéball. Everyone clamored on, Osamu included, and flew off without further interference. 

Upon landing on the outskirts of Lilycove, you let out a sigh as Wallace and Lisia got off. Lisia had a permanent look of concern all over her face and you hopped off your Salamence to give her a tight hug. The young girl reciprocated the hug and mumbled, “I’m sorry if we caused you any problems.”

“It’s alright, I’ll figure this out eventually.”

She nodded and then brightly smiled, “If you ever need help on anything [Name], just call me! I’ll do what I can to help you!”

“The same applies for me, my dear,” Wallace smiled and winked at you, “You are family after all.”

“Thank you, Wallace,” you softly mumbled as you accepted the hug he offered you. Osamu watched somewhat uncomfortably at the scene before him. He knew from your retellings that you were close to the Sootopolitans, yet he had no idea how close you were until now. You climbed back onto your Salamence as your fellow Coordinators waved at you from down below. 

“Where are we going?” you asked Osamu and his gaze widened before he shrugged, “Not sure, I went to go find the two of them for some advice.”

_ Advice? For what?  _ You frowned slightly, and mumbled, “I see. Well, I guess I’ll take you back to your café. Can’t have you missing for too long.”

“Actually, it’s closed for today, you can just take me back to my house.”

“Mmkay,” you nodded. “Let’s go, Salamence!”

***

The ride back to Osamu’s house was filled with silence, and quite honestly, Osamu never realized how suffocating it could be for there to be no conversation between the two of you. He could practically feel the tension between the two of you, and he’s pretty sure those insensitive and thoughtless comments the reporters had asked were a large part of it. He did not miss the pain and betrayal that had flickered across your facial features, and he desperately wanted nothing more than to fix it.

As they landed, you had hopped off first, and offered a hand to him as always. He gratefully took your hand, but as he touched the ground, he felt your hand slipping away and his grip on yours tightened. You glanced at his hand and then at his face and he softly asked, “Can we talk?”

Your gaze drops to his hand again and you slowly nod. With your free hand, you recall your Salamence to its Pokéball, and slowly led you towards the front door. You stared at his back and then at the hand that was holding yours and despite the conflict in your heart, all you wanted was to hold onto his hand for a bit longer.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Osamu stated as he went straight to the kitchen. He quickly shuffled about, finding some snacks and making some tea in the process. As he comes back to the living room, he finds you gently petting his Appletun’s head with a soft smile on your lips. It was the calmest he’s seen you today, and the serene expression on your face was worth it. 

“Some new poffins, and green tea. It’s the only tea I had on me,” Osamu sheepishly responded as he placed the tray of refreshments on the table. He took a seat by your side and there was a moment of silence before he softly said, “What they said wasn’t true.”

Your gaze lingered on your tea cup for a bit as you watched the ripples in the cup caused by your unsteady hands. It wasn’t until you took a sip that you finally looked over to him and you softly asked, “Am I doing a bad job as the face of your café?”

“What?! No!” Osamu frantically shook his head and took in a deep calming breath. “I don’t know where the rumors came from, it may have been that one meeting between Wallace and I, but no, I’m not replacing, I never will.”

You didn’t meet his gaze and you mumbled, “Then why did you want to take Wallace on?”

“It- I- Look, I know this sounds stupid, but I was following Atsumu’s advice.” Osamu does not miss the look of pure doubt and disbelief on your features and he quickly continued, “Atsumu told me that one of the best ways to get to know you better was through Wallace.”

“Get to know me better?” you tilted your head in confusion and you mumbled, “You could have just asked me any questions you had.” 

“I.. I didn’t know how to? I didn’t want to come off as creepy you know,” Osamu sighed and he leaned back.  _ God, why is it so hard to just be honest? _ He glanced back over at you and he mumbled, “I didn’t want to make you think of me poorly.”

“Think of you poorly?” your eyes widened and you asked, “Why would I ever? Sure there are times where you say weird things about food that I can’t follow completely, but… I respect you, and I enjoy the time I spend with you, I don’t ever think that there is something weird about you.”

Osamu’s eyes widened and you hesitated, “Osamu, you… you aren’t planning on replacing me right?”

“No.”

“And there’s no one else you would want as your business partner?”

“Of course not,” Osamu leaned forward and he confidently stated, “The only person I’d ever work with is you.” 

“That’s how I feel too, so can you imagine how hurt I was when you suddenly showed me the promotion plan that you wanted to bring Wallace onto the team? And even more so when those reporters spouted nonsense that you were going to replace me with Lisia?” you asked and Osamu could hear the tremble in your voice, “If you were going to bring someone onto the team, wouldn’t you at least tell me first?”

“Look, I… Hear me out,” Osamu started and after a few seconds of contemplating he continued, “I like you, [Name].”

“Wait-”

“No, hear me out,” Osamu couldn’t even look you in the eye at the moment with how embarrassed he felt admitting the stupid things he did thanks to Atsumu’s advice. “I was telling Tsumu about you, and how I was starting to like you far more than a friend. And then he gave me his genius plan to win you over, and he said that all it would take is to make you jealous and then confess to you.”

“Wait-”

“He told me that I should get to know you better through Wallace, and then if that didn’t work, to hire Lisia and make you jealous, but I told him I didn’t want to cause any misunderstandings so I scrapped the plan, but then this happened today, and-”

“Osamu, wait!” you cried out as you finally looked at him. You were glad now that you placed your tea down, because your hands were shaking like a leaf. You leaned forward to look at him and you asked, “Did you just say you liked me?”

He nervously nodded and the insecurities and doubts that clouded your eyes faded away. He could see the excitement and anticipation in your eyes and you asked, “You really like me?”

“I do,” Osamu mumbled and admitted, “I like you to the point that I did stupid things instead of just being honest with you. I thought… I thought you were just really friendly and comfortable with me.”

“To be fair, I wasn’t completely honest with you either, I never told you outright that I liked you,” you mumbled and Osamu laughed, “Yeah, but… I was a fool not to notice all this time.”

You tilt your head slightly and Osamu smiled and gently took your hands in his and he asked, “Can I start over?”

“For what?”

“This confession,” Osamu sheepishly laughed and continued, “I like you, [Name].”

“Wait, I didn’t even get to respond-”

“Then respond now, silly,” Osamu laughed as he watched the blush gradually bloom on your cheeks and your ears. You averted your gaze for a second, and he knew you were embarrassed, but he gently squeezed your hand, “Don’t look away.”

“I like you too,” you softly whispered, and Osamu leaned in a bit closer, clearly relishing in every moment with you right now and he asked, “What did you say? I don’t think I heard you properly.”

You defiantly glared at him, but it was a weak glare than he would have expected and you leaned in close enough to bump your forehead against his temporarily before softly whispering again, “I like you, Osamu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I think this entire chapter is a mess, but I suppose this Pokémon au is officially over now. :3


End file.
